Love is Sweet
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Cinta tentunya memiliki banyak rasa. Bukan hanya sekedar kekaguman semata, juga bukan hanya menghasilkan sakit. Namun dalam prosesnya, cinta bisa terasa sangat manis. [Canon, SasuSaku series!] [Chap 2 Winter-Uchiha mansion-setting : Warm Winter] [Cover isn't mine] RnR?
1. Autumn : Sweet Love Tears

Bukan bagaimana ketika aku melihat dedaunan terjatuh.

Tetapi ketika bagaimana aku melihat air mata gadis musim semiku.

Hatiku…begitu kaku saat.

Sakura…ku mohon jangan menangis lagi karenaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sweet Love Tears**_

_**I own nothing except the Story**_

**SasuSaku**_** Fanfic.**_

**Sasuke**_**'s POV**_

_**Drabble/Ficlet Series **_**dengan latar 4 musim.**

**Diawali dengan musim gugur**_**.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Semuanya sudah terlewat. Entah sejak kapan aku berani mengakuinya sebagai milikku. Gadis musim semi itu. Teman satu tim tujuhku. Haruno Sakura.<p>

Aku tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya aku memutuskan memihak pada Konoha, kembali ke tanah kelahiranku yang beberapa tahun ini ku tinggalkan. Bahkan untuk sekedar meliriknya saja aku tak kepikiran.

Namun sekarang…ia milikku. Ya, milikku untuk membangun klan Uchiha.

Hn. Sudahlah. Membicarakannya hanya akan membuatku—

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah."

—memerah…hanya karena mengingat namanya. Menyebalkan memang.

"Hn," aku menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahku. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan ketika orang yang kau cintai mendapatimu merona karena memikirkan orang itu.

Tangannya masih menangkup wajahku. Aku yakin wajahku sangat memalukan sekarang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ayolah~ kalau kau merasakan ada yang sakit katakan padaku~ aku khawatir tahu," suaranya kembali terdengar membuatku menghela napas. Aku balik menatapnya, menatap mata _emerald_ itu.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja," balasku. Namun sepertinya ia masih ingin aku mengatakan yang lain.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Jangan berlebihan," kataku lagi membuat ia cemberut dan melepaskan tangannya.

Ah. Aku merasa kehilangan kehangatanku.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau pulang saja. Lebih baik melihat dedaunan _autumn_. Setidaknya lebih indah dan menyenangkan daripada tidak melakukan apapun di rumahmu," katanya panjang lebar membuatku semakin menghela napas.

Tidak bisakah kau mengurangi kecerewetanmu itu, Calon Nyonya Uchiha?

"Berisik, Sakura."

Kataku seraya berjalan ke arah sofa yang ada di rumahku. Ku lihat Sakura mendelik kemudian berbalik kasar. Menghentakkan kakinya. Hei, sejak kapan gadis yang merupakan murid didikan hokage kelima yang terkenal menyeramkan itu suka merajuk? Ck. Menyebalkan.

Namun yang mengalihkan perhatianku adalah…bahunya yang bergetar. Tidak. Jangan katakan lagi jika ia menangis? Demi _Kami-sama_, Sakura. Jangan menangis karenaku lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan! Hiks," teriaknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumahku.

_Kami-sama_. Kenapa seorang Sakura jadi semerepotkan ini? Hah.

'PUFF'

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kenapa larinya cepat sekali? Grrr.<p>

Mataku terus memicing mencari keberadaannya di bawah langit musim gugur ini. Ayolah Sakura, jangan seperti anak kecil. Jangan katakan kalau kau sedang bermain dengan daun-daun jatuh itu? Hah. Sebenarnya apa salah—

"UCHIHA MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAN!"

—ku sampai kau marah?

Berteriak sekeras itu di jalanan? Sakura, mereka akan mengatakan bahwa kekasihku adalah orang gila dan aku tidak mau.

"Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra," aku sengaja memanggilnya begitu. Lihat. Ia bahkan berhenti memakiku dan berbalik.

'DEG'

Dia…menangis?

"Huh," ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghapus kasar air mata itu. Demi apapun, kenapa dia menangis lagi?

"Sakura…"

"Apa? Mau apa kau?" balasnya ketus membuat dahiku mengernyit. Ck. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Hn," aku membalasnya kemudian menarik tangannya, membawanya pergi.

Suara cempreng itu kembali terdengar membuatku ingin sekali menyumpal bibir itu. Ck. Diamlah, Sakura!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ish! Lepas Sasuke-<em>kun<em>!" Sakura memberontak ketika aku mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahku. Demi Kami-sama, tidak bisakah gadis ini diam?

"Diamlah, Sakura."

"NGGA! LEPASIIIIN!" teriaknya membuatku menarik tengkuknya dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan bibirku.

Aku melumat bibir ranum itu, membuat Sakura terdiam. Memukul-pukul dadaku agar menjauh, namun aku tidak peduli. Tanganku menarik pinggangnya, seraya merasakan hawa musim gugur yang berhembus, meresapi rasa bibir Sakura yang benar-benar manis.

"Mmpphh!" Sakura menggumam dalam ciumanku. Aku tidak peduli dan terus memperdalam kecupan itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura mengarahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membuatku menjauh.

Tatapanku menajam menatap _emerald_nya. Sakura yang biasanya akan takut kini justru balas menantangku, membalas tatapanku. Alisku mengernyit, ekspresi Sakura mengeras. Sebenarnya…ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Aku benci Sasuke-_kun_! Hiks…" ck. Menangis lagi? Tidak bisakah kau tidak menangis Sakura?

"Aku benciiii! Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Dari dulu selalu mengabaikanku. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat aku sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_ tetap tidak peduli padaku! Sasuke-kun no baka! Aku benci Sasuke-_kun_! Hiksss?!" serunya membuat tubuhku menenang.

Tidak Sakura…maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk…melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Seperti keinginanmu itu. Untuk menonton drama, berjalan di bawah guyuran daun musim gugur, atau melakukan apapun yang katamu dilakukan oleh para pasangan. Demi _Kami-sama_ itu terdengar tidak menarik—menurutku.

"Lalu kalau akhirnya Sasuke-_kun_ tetap mengabaikanku, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengklaimku? Hiks…kenapa?"

Dia masih menangis. Gadisku…dan lagi-lagi karena aku.

Hah.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menariknya lembut ke dalam dekapanku, menyadarkan kepala bersurai merah muda di dadaku. Maafkan aku, Sakura.

"Kenapa…? Hiks…apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku? Apa aku membosankan?"

Tsk! Kenapa jadi dramatis seperti ini?

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Menyembunyikan wajahku di lehernya. Menghirup aroma yang membuatku mabuk dan selalu ketagihan akan kehadirannya.

"Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Hanya kau yang ku inginkan," balasku tenang.

Ia berusaha melepas pelukanku. Tapi aku mengeratkannya dan terus menariknya mendekat.

"Lalu kenapa selalu mengabaikanku?"

"Hn. Kau yang bilang begitu."

"Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke-_kun_ memang selalu mengabaikanku!" serunya lagi seraya mendorong tubuhku.

Aku tetap menariknya dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya. "Hn, tidak. Percaya diri sekali."

"L-lalu…kenapa? Hiks…tidak pernah mau—"

"Hn. Itu bukan hal menarik yang bisa kita lakukan, Sakura."

'Sret'

Sakura melepas paksa pelukanku. Aku menatapnya tajam lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" aku kesal. Sungguh. Gadis ini benar-benar.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya di dada. "S-sasuke-_kun_ menghina keinginanku."

Alisku bertaut. Tsk. Sakura, tidak bisakah kau berpikir lebih lagi? "Hn. Tidak."

"Iya! Buktinya tadi Sasuke-_kun_ bilang itu tidak menarik!"

Aku menghela napas, lalu menangkup kedua pipinya. "Memang. Tapi kita bisa mencari kegiatan lain selain itu."

Alis terangkat, entah kenapa aku malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Tsk. Ini bicara soal cinta kan? Masa bodoh. Aku menyeringai menatapnya. Apalagi ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Contohnya?"

Aku semakin menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan bibirku ke arah telinganya. "Bercinta."

'Brak'

"SAKURA!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em> maafkan aku~" cicitnya masih sambil mengobatiku. Hah. Ini salahmu, Haruno. Kau memukulku dan membuatku seperti ini. Reaksimu berlebihan.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Berisik, Sakura. Dan sakit."

"Eh? _G-gomen_. Aku terlalu keras ya?"

"Iya."

"Hiks…maaf…"

_Kami-sama_. Kenapa dia malah menangis lagi?

"Tolong jangan menangis, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa," balasku dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Seburuk apapun gadis ini, dia ada pilihanku. Walau harus mendapatkan memar hanya karena menggodanya. Itu memang salahku juga. Tsk. Menyebalkan.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ marah padaku~"

"Hn. Tidak. Sudahlah jangan menangis."

"Hiks…i-iya."

Aku memeluknya semakin erat di sofa rumahku. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, dan tidak ada percakapan sedikitpun di antara kami. Bagus. Tenang itu lebih baik, Sakura.

"S-sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku memutar bola mata malas, membalas panggilannya dengan malas juga. "Hn?"

"Benar kan tidak marah?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Dengar, Sakura. Bagaimana jika kita menikah nanti dan kau memukulku seperti tadi hanya karena itu? Tsk. Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan," kataku membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia melepas pelukanku dan duduk menghadap ke arahku.

Tangannya dimainkan sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya merona merah. Hhh…manis sekali.

"Itu…tidak akan t-terjadi kok…"

Aku menautkan alis menatapnya. Tingkahnya seperti ini seperti anak kucing yang membutuhkan kasih sayang majikannya.

"Hn."

"Jadi tadi Sasuke-_kun_ melamarku?"

Aku tersentak. Cepat-cepat melihatnya yang menunduk malu, kemudian menyeringai. Mengambil tengkuknya mendekat ke arahku, dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuanku. Sepertinya setelah ini aku tidak perlu melamarnya lagi, kan?

"Hn…bisa dibilang begitu," kataku dan mencium bibirnya. Bukankah masalah cincin itu mudah? Kalian sendiri tahu kalau seorang Uchiha tidak mau melakukan hal yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya, kan?

"Ummhh…" gezzz! Berhenti mendesah atau kau akan berakhir di ranjang, Sakura.

Aku melepas ciumanku, dan menatapnya yang tengah menatapku. Dengan air mata lagi. Tapi kini aku yakin itu air mata kebahagian. Aku mempertemukan dahi kami, berbisik padanya. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya—"_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

Dan senyuman yang begitu manis ku dapatkan. Hhh…aku…memang tidak salah memilih. "_Watashi mo_, Sasuke-_kun_. _Aishiteru yo_~"

Dan aku menutup hari ini dengan mendaratkan kecupan lagi di bibir manisnya. Yah, ku akui, secerewet apapun gadisku ini…hanya dialah yang ku pilih.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto (c) <strong>__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_**Yo! Ketemu lagi dengan saja. Sebelumnya saya terima kasih untuk yang sudah **_**review fic**_** saya yang berjudul**_** 'Just to Asking You' **_**dan sekuelnya**_** 'Gezzz!'**_

**Nah terus saya bahwa**_** fic series **_**ini**_**. **_**Menurut kalian gimana? Mau di**_** keep **_**atau**_** delete?**_

_**Review yo~ Sankyu~**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	2. Winter : Warm Winter

Dia memang dingin. Sedingin musim salju.

Namun sedingin apapun sikapnya…

…dia tetaplah Sasuke-_kun_-ku…

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love is Sweet**_

_**Warm Winter**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**SasuSaku**_** series – Winter theme**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Aku menatap lagi wajahnya yang agak memerah sehabis meminta jatah ciumannya hari ini. Lucu sekali melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merona. Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat emosi dan ekspresinya seperti ini. Setiap hari selalu membuatku berdebar setiap saat.<p>

Dan aku ingat bagaimana ia dengan 'tidak sengaja' melamarku di musim gugur lalu. Ugh…tidak romantis sama sekali. Tapi…itu memang Sasuke-_kun_ sekali. Hihi.

Lalu dengan wajahnya yang agak merona sekarang, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya. Menciumnya. Kalau bisa juga memakannya. Atau terus menyusuri rahangnya ke bawah? Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?

Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang terlihat sangat lucu. Tapi mana mungkin? Bagaimana jika dia marah? Ugh…tapi…aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Dan hei, Sakura, kenapa kau seperti wanita hamil yang mengidam untuk mencubit suamimu sendiri?

Eh?

Suami?

'Blush'

Wajahku terasa panas mengingat sendiri apa yang aku pikirkan. Ugh…aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau aku sudah menjadi seorang Uchiha. Hyaaa ini benar-benar mendebarkan.

"Sakura…"

"Eh?" aku mengerjap ketika mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaranku. Menoleh menatapnya yang tengah memperhatikanku. Wajahku semakin memerah ketika alisnya bertaut, seolah bertanya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Dan cuaca dingin di luar sana membuatku semakin gemetar. Kalau tau begini, lebih baik aku menuruti kata shisou untuk menangani beberapa shinobi yang terluka sehabis misi. Dibanding harus menghadapi tatapan Sasuke-_kun_ kini.

"Sa-ku-ra…"

"Eh? _A-ano_…ada apa, S-sasuke-_kun_?" balas serta tanyaku. Ku lihat Sasuke-_kun_ mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kemudian menjawab sesuai dengan trademarknya. "Hn."

Tuh kan! Apa kubilang!

"Eum…"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" deg! Sasuke-_kun_ memotong ucapanku. Sontak aku menatapnya sambil meremas bantalan sofa yang aku duduki. Tanganku ku letakkan di antara kedua kakiku yang melebar. Menggigit bibirku merasa gugup. Kemudian menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Hn. Jangan bohong, Sakura. Wajahmu memerah," katanya lagi membuatku menatapnya. Dan semakin menggigit bibir bawahku.

Mataku bergerak gelisah. Mana mungkin aku bilang karena memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_? Pasti dia akan menggodaku.

"U-chi-ha Sa-ku-ra…"

"_Nani_? Apa nama itu kurang cocok untukku~?" tanyaku sambil memonyongkan bibirku.

Dan—'Cup!'

Sebuah kecupan singkat malah ku dapatkan.

"Hn. Nama yang sangat cocok. Siapa yang bilang tidak cocok?"

"Eh? Tidak ada sih~ hanya saja Sasuke-_kun_ kadang memanggilku begitu sih!" balasku lalu menggigit pelan dagunya yang ada beberapa meter di depan mataku.

Ia menggeram pelan lalu menatap tajam ke arahku. Tatapan mengintimidasi itu membuatku memutar otak lagi. Lebih baik aku kabur daripada harus jujur soal tadi.

Perlahan aku bangun dari dudukku seraya berbicara pada Sasuke-_kun_. Dia menatapku tajam. Aku hanya berkata sambil menyengir tidak jelas. "Eum…Sasuke-_kun_, aku baru ingat kalau aku—"

'Sret'

Namun sayangnya ucapanku terhenti ketika tangannya menarikku, sehingga aku malah jatuh ke pangkuannya. Ugh. Selalu seperti ini. Menyebalkan. Wajahku pasti benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Hn. Kau tidak bisa kabur," katanya tenang dan memeluk pinggangku erat. Aku menahan jarak di antara kami yang semakin terhapus dengan mendorong pelan bahunya menggunakan kedua lenganku.

"S-sasuke-_kun_…" cicitku melihat matanya yang terus menatapku tajam. Walau sebenarnya di sana terdapat banyak rasa sayang dan cinta untukku. Aku yakin itu.

Dan salju-salju di luar sana justru membuatku merasa musim ini menjadi musim dingin yang hangat. Berada di pelukan Sasuke-_kun_ seperti ini benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Mengingat musim dingin juga membuatku ingin terus bermanja padanya.

Ah!

"Sakura…"

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kira-kira apa yang bisa kita lakukan di musim dingin begini ya?"

Alis Sasuke-kun bertaut mendengar pertanyaanku. Dan jantungku semakin berdebar ketika melihat seringaiannya. Ugh…jangan bilang ia memikirkan hal mengenai…klan?

"Hn."

Eh? Hanya itu?

Aku menelengkan kepalaku tidak mengerti. Sasuke-kun hanya menatapku, kemudian tatapannya melembut seraya menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi penglihatanku. Di saat kami hanya berdua, mantan _missing-nin_ ini memang bisa begitu hangat. Dan aku amat sangat menyukainya.

"Sudahlah," katanya lalu menempatkan kecupan di sekitar daguku. Sampai ke dekat telinga membuatku sedikit melenguh.

Tanganku sendiri sudah bergerak meremas pelan baju rumahnya. Ketika merasakan ciumannya telah sampai di sekitar leherku. Memberikan gigitan di sana. Menghisapnya dan meninggalkan kissmark. Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke-_kun_ suka sekali melakukan ini. Hihi. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu kami melakukannya, dengan hasil wajah memerahnya dan juga pikiran liarku yang membuat Sasuke-kun menginterogasiku.

Aish! Uchiha ini benar-benar!

"Umhh…" aku mendesah pelan ketika tangannya mengusap pahaku. Tanganku yang tadinya meremas sisi bahunya langsung menyampirkannya di leher Sasuke-_kun_ erat. Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Rasanya ada banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku.

"A-ahh…ummhh…S-sasuke-_kun_hh…" desahanku semakin terdengar ketika beberapa jarinya yang bebas menyapa kewanitaanku. Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi masuk ke dalam kaosku. Ugh. Suamiku ini memang benar-benar.

"Hn. Sudah mau menjawab?"

Eh? M-menjawab? Menjawab apa?

"Apa kau yang pikirkan sampai wajahmu memerah tadi?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ lagi seolah-olah tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Aku memajukan bibirku lalu semakin menyembunyikan wajahku di lehernya. Haruskah aku jujur? Ish! Dasar Uchiha.

"Sakura…"

"Aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke-_kun_ tadi. Serius."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku sampai memerah begitu?"

"Ugh! Itu juga karena tadi Sasuke-_kun_ sangat lucu saat merona dan aku ingin sekali menggigit pipi Sasuke-kun. Itu saja," balasku lagi. Aku tahu pasti ia sedang menyeringai.

"Hn. Bohong."

"Ish! Seriuuuuusss~"

"Kau tidak akan merona hebat seperti itu hanya karena alasan yang tadi kau sampaikan."

"Sasuke-_kun_~" aku merajuk padanya. Melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata _onyx_ yang selalu saja memenjarakanku.

"Hn. Pasti ada fantasi lain lagi, kan? Seperti…kegiatan ranjang kita?"

"Ugh…" aku memalingkan wajahku mendapati tatapan nakal nan menggoda Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Sakura…"

"Ish! Sedikit! H-ha-hanya ingin mencium Sasuke-_kun_ saja kok! Sungguh!"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Kau harus percaya!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kuuuunnnn_~"

"Hn."

"Kata—MMPHH!"

Ugh. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban malah mendapatkan ciuman. Sasuke-_kun_ mesum!

"Ummhh~ S-sasuke-_kun_~" aku berusaha melepas ciumannya. Namun apa mau dikata, tenaganya cukup besar, dan tidak mungkin aku melawannya walau bisa saja. Tapi dia adalah suamiku. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kejadian di waktu musim gugur lalu. Kasihan kan Sasuke-_kun_.

Intensitas ciuman Sasuke-_kun_ semakin meningkat. Ia bahkan sampai menidurkan dan menindihku di atas sofa yang kami duduki. Dengan tangannya yang terus bergerilya menjelajahi tubuhku. Memasukkannya ke dalam kaosku. Menyapa payudaraku yang membuat pelukanku semakin mengerat.

Uh! Kenapa laki-laki ini benar-benar membuatku gila?

Dan aku tersentak ketika tangannya bersiap melepas celana yang ku pakai. Merasa tak bisa melakukan apapun, aku hanya bisa mendesah saat ia melakukannya. Apalagi ketika jarinya siap menyapa bibir kewanitaanku yang sudah basah.

"T-tunggu S-sasuke-_kun_~ a-aku…"

"Hn…"

"S-sasuke-_kun_ aku—"

'BRAK'

"_TEME_!"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika mendengar pintu rumah kami yang dibuka kasar juga teriakan khas _you-know-who_. Aku memandang Sasuke-_kun_ dengan tatapan bertanya, sama sepertinya. Namun wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal karena merasa kesenangannya terganggu. Dengan cepat aku memakai celana yang tergeletak di dekat sofa ruangan yang kami tempati.

Segera saja Sasuke-_kun_ menemui Naruto yang mungkin sudah memasang tampang bodoh andalannya.

"Oh, hai _tem_—"

'BUGH'

'BRAK'

'PRAK!'

"OI _TEME_! APA SALAHKU SIH?"

Aku meringis ketika dengan semangatnya Sasuke-_kun_ melayangkan pukulan ke muka Naruto yang tadinya sedang menyengir seperti biasa. Jatuh menabrak dekat pot bunga pekarangan Uchiha dan berhasil memecahkannya juga.

Dan suara bantingan pintu membuatku menatap Sasuke-_kun_, juga dengan teriakkan khas Naruto disertai gebrakan pintu darinya.

"OI _TEMEEE_! BUKA PINTUNYAAA!"

"BERISIK! PERGI SANA! _DOBE_ SIALAN!"

Dan teriakan Sasuke-_kun_ berhasil membuatku menciut. Ugh…garang sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Musim dingin malam ini terasa semakin dingin! Aku yang baru saja melangkahkan satu kakiku di depan rumah sakit Konoha langsung disapa hawa itu. Walau begitu, dengan adanya Sasuke-<em>kun<em> di dekatku, itu semua sudah mengurangi segala rasa menusuk yang terus berusaha menyergap masuk ke persendianku.

Aku melihatnya yang tengah melipat tangan di dada sambil bersandar pada pohon yang sudah gundul diterpa musim dingin. Berjalan mendekat ke arahnya kemudian mengambil wajahnya untuk memberikan ciuman di bibirnya. Setidaknya menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan kepadanya tidak apa-apa, kan?

Setelahnya Sasuke-_kun_ berjalan lebih dulu di depanku. Aku berjalan di belakangnya persis mengikuti langkahnya. Kemarin, ia baru saja pulang dari misinya. Seharusnya ia beristirahat sekarang kan?

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilku.

"Hn," balasnya seperti biasa. Aku menyamakan langkahku dengannya. Mengambil satu lengannya untuk dilampirkan melingkari leher sampai ke bahuku. Ugh. Rasa hangat langsung menyergapku.

Lalu aku sedikit memutar tubuhku untuk memeluknya dari samping. Refleks Sasuke-_kun_ berhenti berjalan merasakan pelukanku. Aku mendongak menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat saja, tidak usah menjemputku~" kataku yang hanya dibalaskan tatapan lembutnya. Juga tangannya yang mengusap dahiku.

"Hn. Sudah malam, wajar aku menjemputmu."

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_ pasti masih lelah karena misi kemarin."

"Hn. Tidak," balasnya lagi segara melingkupi tanganku yang melingkari pinggangnya. Setelahnya aku merasa melayang ketika ia menggendongku _ala bridal_. Tanganku refleks melingkari lehernya. "Kita pulang. Kau sudah sangat dingin, Saki."

Katanya yang hanya bisa membuatku tersenyum. Sasuke-_kun_…kau…benar-benar hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Yah, siapapun tahu Sasuke-<em>kun<em> orang yang dingin. Namun hanya ketika bersamaku lah ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan apa adanya.

Tapi itu cukup membuatku bahagia. Asal dia bahagia, aku sebagai istrinya juga bahagia. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ugh…S-sasuke-_kun_…ah~"

"Ghh…aku…mencintaimu, Sakurahh…"

"Ah…ahh…a-akuh…j-juga…ah~" dan desahanku semakin mengeras ketika miliknya terus menghujam titik kenikmatanku. Musim dingin ini memang sudah terasa hangat dengan adanya dia.

Dan juga…ditambah dengan kegiatan kami kali ini.

"Ugh…umhh…ahh~"

Yah, sedingin-dingin sikapnya dan dirinya. Dia tetaplah Sasuke-_kun_-ku. Suamiku tercinta. Dan aku sangat mencintainya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto(c)<strong>__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : Yo! I'm here! <strong>_**Makasih untuk yang**_** review **_**di seri**_** autumn **_**kemarin**_**.**_

**Nah ini saya bawain yang seri**_** winter. **_**Maaf kalau**_** OOC! **_**Semoga suka**_**:)**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
